Uprising
by Level136Combat
Summary: Eragon and Arya are being forced into marriage by the King, Galbatorix. Angry, the strike a pact to help overthrow him. They name this group Uprising. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**136: Hey readers!**

**Arya: You again?**

**136: Yup! I'm in a happy mood today…**

**Eragon: Please don't kill me 136!**

**136: Hehe.**

**Arya: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

Chapter 1: Noble

**Eragon's POV**

"What is the meaning of this?" Brom yelled, storming into Eragon's room.

"What are you talking about Brom?" Eragon asked.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about how you have been treating your training sessions! You don't use them as a publicity stunt to entertain peseants!"

Eragon's face turned pale. "Listen Br-"

"Listen? Do you really expect me to listen?" yelled Brom. Eragon watched as his trainer turned his back to him and stiffly walked away.

_Why is he always so angry with me? _ Eragon asked himself. _ It's not like I ever did anything to hurt him or his reputation. So why does he hate me so? He should be mad at that bastard Galbatorix! He requested it, after all. Heck, he always arranges everything. Someone should really…_

_ Eragon, stop brooding on it._ Saphira said. _ All will be well soon. _

_ Your right, but it still bothers me. _Eragon said as he hopped onto the great sapphire dragon's back. It was a beautiful day to be out. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and his parents castle was outlined just so against the sunset.

It really was a beautiful day.

**Arya's POV**

_Why did he always do this? _Arya wondered. _Galbatorix just orders around whomever he wants, and they have no choice but to obey. Why, oh why, does nobody ever rebel against him? I mean, it's not like he could just wipe out an entire resistance group!_ Suddenly, a nock came at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's L'trangr," said the elf at the door

"Come in!"

The elf nervously walked through the door. "Q-Queen Islanzadi would l-like to see you, P-Princess," said the young elfin youth, his gaze at the ground.

"Thank you. You may return to the outpost."

"Yes M'lady," the youth said quickly before scurrying away. Arya got dressed quickly and then hurried down to the throne room.

"My queen," Arya said loudly to her mother.

"Arya, it has come to my attention that you need a husband. We have approval from Galbatorix, you will be wed to Eragon within a month." said Islanzadi in a clear, regal tone.

"As you wish mother," Arya responded sourly.

**Eragon's POV**

"What!" yelled Eragon.

"You will be married to Arya in 3 weeks time," his father responded soothly. "Do you have a problem with this arrangement?" he asked.

_Do i have a problem? _Eragon asked himself. _Afterall, she is the most beautiful woman in all the empire. But stilll, she is an elf. _

"No, I do not have a problem with it, Father. Your wish is my command," responded Eragon.

"Good. You may go," he said, dismissing Eragon.

**136: So, what did you think? I know it's not that great, but it's my first fic.**

**Eragon: I think that I love you.**

**136: Why?**

**Eragon: Well, I have been trying to date Arya for 4 books now.**

**136: Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**136: I'm back!**

**Arya & Eragon: Not again!**

**Murtagh: Make them do something embarrassing**

**136: Who are you?**

**Murtagh: (pouts)**

**136: Anyways, FOREWARD MARCH!**

Chapter 2

**Eragon's** **POV**

_Saphira, what am I going to do?_ asked Eragon.

_Little one, that is up to you. _Saphira replied. _Your choices are your own, but I would think that Arya would want you to meet with her. After all, you are to be her husband._

_Undoubtedly, but still... We haven't seen each other since our parents became rivals. She might still hate me, even though I don't hate her.  
_

_Little one, _said Saphira softly, _I doubt that she could hate you._

_If you say so. _Eragon folded a paper and started writhing. Saphira hummed gently while he wrote the letter to Arya, asking here if they could meet soon. He then softly imbued the grass boat with the spell aller voler à arya. The boat gently glided out the window to find and deliver the letter to Arya. He lay down and let his restless dreams overtake him.

**Arya's POV**

"Guard, let me through. I am not one that you should trifle with. Do NOT take me lightly," Arya growled.

"Of course Princess," the guard said hurriedly, moving out of her way. She had been in an especially bad mood ever since her wedding was announced. Arya stormed into her room when she stopped. A small, green grass boat was gliding silently toward her window. She quickly released the spell that kept the invisible wall that protected her window and let the boat in. She stared in wonder as it stopped right in front of her. She noticed that a slip of parchment was attached to it. She gingerly reached out and grabbed it. As soon as the parchment was separated from the boat it disintegrated into a pile of burnt grass. She opened the parchment and started reading.

_Dear Arya_

_It has come to my attention that we are to be wed within 3 weeks time. As such, I believe that we should meet up at Lasseiz Faire falls in 2 days time. Assuming this letter reaches you, I shall await a reply._

_Yours truly, Eragon  
_

Ayra stared at the piece of parchment for quite a while. Slowly she reached for a quill to write back.

_Eragon_

_I just received your letter, and I agree that we should meet to talk about the letter. I will meet you in 2 days time around Mid-day. I look forward to meeting with you to talk about the future.  
_

_ Princess Arya  
_

Arya sighed quietly to herself and folded the letter. She formed a magical boat made of wood and imbued it with the magical frase to send it to Eragon. She watched the boat silently float off her desk into the clouds. Sighing contently, she lay down to relax after a long day's work._  
_

**136: That took a while. **

**Arya: It sure did**

**Eragon: What she said**

**Arya: Eragon, would you mind talking with me in my quarters**

**Eragon: Of course**

**136: While they uh... talk... I'll start writing the next chapter. Bare with me, I know it's been boring. But hey, that d1ck Paolini was boring in the beginning too. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to close a certain someones door before they... Yeah.**


End file.
